


Crazy About You

by chocolatechimkookie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Badass gamer Minghao, Best friends Booseoksoon because I had to, Comic relief Booseoksoon, Computer Science students, Dance Teachers, Gamer AU - Freeform, I wrote this ages ago, Love O2O AU, M/M, Popular hoe Junhui, Roommates mingyu chan and minghao, Unrequited Crush, basically everyone's ages are switched around, best boyfriends junhao, good end for everyone, i love loveo2o it's so good, jun's song cover inspired me to post this, polyamory mentions later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechimkookie/pseuds/chocolatechimkookie
Summary: "What did you think about the wedding ceremony?" LoveAtFirstSlash sends and Minghao tries not to spit his water out over his keyboard."It was pretty festive, I guess," he replies, still a little in awe and a lot in disbelief that the highest ranked player on the server was actually talking to him."How about something even more festive??"Minghao is a little confused at this sudden turn in events, though he's certainly not one to say no to an invite to a party. "Sure...?"He can almost see her grin as the next message pops up in the private chat box. "Great, then let’s get married, shall we? (･ω<)☆"Minghao maintains an outward persona of being cute and fairylike to his fellow students, online he's an entirely different character in itself and he would very much like for his two lives to remain separate. Junhui is the most desired senior in the Computer Science program and is desperately trying to carve out a name for himself in the game development industry.While Minghao wouldn't count himself resistant to Junhui's charms, he's come to accept that he and Wen Junhui are of two different worlds.However maybe a game is all it takes to blur the lines between them.





	Crazy About You

‘ _Infinite, you attack from the front and I’ll act as rearguard to back you up,’_ KoreanDicaprio messages him as he’s midway through a difficult combo attack, his avatar leaping from the bridge they’re battling by and flipping through the air, his katana releasing a series of fireballs with high attack power that struck the lion boss right in the middle of its gigantic forehead. Minghao doesn’t bother sending any affirmative and instead launches his avatar into yet another flurry of attacks that has him grinning as he watches the boss’s health bar drop further and further. 

The other players he and KoreanDicaprio had teamed up have long been defeated, lying prone on the scorched ground by the river and unable to respawn until the battle was over. Minghao huffs; that’s what he gets for teaming up with such low level players after all. He’d suspected they were just trying to use him and his partner for their high levels and abilities, but he couldn’t exactly say no since they _were_ in the same guild and refusing would just mark him as being arrogant. 

 _Ugh_ , online personas were such a pain to maintain. 

Minghao lets his attention slip for the briefest of seconds as a loud _oof_ echoes from somewhere behind him, a sinking feeling gathering in the pit of his belly as he realises it sounds a lot like his roommate doing things that he shouldn’t be. By the time his focus returns to the game, his avatar is being knocked back by a heavy blow from the boss, landing in the river with a large, well animated splash as his health dropped to just above the halfway mark. It wasn’t a bad thing, considering the difficulty of the boss they were fighting, but in all honesty it was wounding his pride more than anything else. 

Ever since Minghao had gotten to over Level 100 he hadn’t had his health drop to below half in any fight, with a player or a boss; so to have it come so close to it was just _embarrassing_. 

KoreanDicaprio’s avatar shoots a volley of arrows towards the boss, knocking it back far enough for Minghao to get his own avatar up and ready to fight once more. ‘ _I’ll weaken it to its last bit of HP and you deliver the final hit,’_ KoreanDicaprio’s message rings out at the bottom left of his screen and Minghao nods even though his partner wouldn’t be able see it. He hangs back and recovers some health as KoreanDicaprio shot a combo attack, grinning to himself as the boss skids backwards into the bridge, severely wounded. 

That was his cue. For his final attack Minghao’s fingers flies across his keyboard, activating all the necessary combos and keys for the strongest offensive attack in his arsenal. The boss lets out a loud yowl and collapses, Minghao’s flaming sword having been just enough to defeat it. 

“Fuck yeah,” Minghao groans, leaning back in his wheely office chair and stretching his arms up above his head, sighing in relief as he feels some of the stiffened joints in his back clicking and relaxing. That had been one of the hardest bosses he and KoreanDicaprio had fought in a while, his aching spine a sure testament to that statement. 

Rolling his neck quickly to get out the stiffness, he leans back in towards his laptop, typing out a message to his partner: _‘What’d it drop?’_   

KoreanDicaprio replies after a moment: _‘The rare necklace of Princess Kwangjoo, it’s got +50 seduction stats, you want it?’_

Minghao wrinkles his nose, what would his character need that for? 

When he’d first started playing the game, the various male avatars available for selection had been a tough pick for him. He’d eventually chosen a sleeker sort of avatar, supposedly a ninja class. Though, Minghao had gone on a thoroughly different route than the norm and boosted up his martial arts abilities and strength stats to the point that he barely even needed weapons to fight, though they certainly weren’t any harm to use, _especially_ the unique katana he’d made for himself a while back after gathering enough rare metals to forge it. 

Most guys tended to avoid his type of avatar, seeing as how the average male preferred the big, bulky, ‘melee to the face’ kind of classes, with humongous swords and bulging muscles that made all the female players swoon and ask to partner up. And speaking of partners… 

 _‘No, I’m good, perhaps we could sell it?’_ he replies to KoreanDicaprio, his partner of about four months now. The game they were playing, Seventeen Diamonds, had gotten quite a bit of notice when it first started up seeing as how it was one of the only games at the time to allow same sex marriage in game. It had nearly been threatened with closing down, but due to overwhelming public support and popularity it had managed to remain and was now one of the biggest games in Asia. 

KoreanDicaprio had approached Minghao first, since there had been a server wide quest that could only be completed by married couples at the time. Both he and KoreanDicaprio had still been at quite a low level back then, so there weren’t many willing to partner up with them and ‘carry’ them. Though there were quite a number of married couples around, Minghao would say only about a 40% were married for genuine affection and the remaining percentage having partnered up to complete quests like themselves. 

Back on Minghao’s old Chinese server, there’d been a lot fewer same sex couples but they definitely hadn’t been nonexistent. So when Minghao had transferred his game data to his current Korean server, he’d had a bit of a culture shock at the wide multitude of male-male and female-female married partners wandering about on the map. However, Minghao did have to give it to the female Korean players: they were a lot more forward than the girls back on his old server, as the female players there had been far more content to sit and wait for the male players to approach them rather than taking the initiative to do so themselves like he’d seen many do on his current server. 

 _‘Infinite? Wolfgirl98 says that she wants it, should we give it to her instead?’_ KoreanDicaprio messages and Minghao’s brows crease into a frown. Wolfgirl98 had been one of the low level players in his guild that had asked him and KoreanDicaprio to party up and fight the lion boss, and had also been one of the players MIA throughout more than the half of the entire fight; why should she get it?

 _Guild member, Minghao, guild member_ , he reminds himself, sighing in irritation as he forces his fingers to type out a reply. 

‘ _Sure_.’ 

Wolfgirl98 sends a message to their party chat: _‘Thank you InfinitePotential and KoreanDicaprio for helping with the boss!’_

 _Helping_? Minghao scoffs; he and KoreanDicaprio basically fought the hideous thing all by themselves. He tries not to grimace at the sight of the poorly translated version of his username, though he supposed there was none to blame but himself for refusing to change his Chinese username to a Korean one when he switched over. 

His actual username was 超越无限 (Chāoyuè wúxiàn), which, in Chinese, meant to ‘exceed your limits’. But obviously none of the _Korean_ players on the _Korean_ server could understand it, which led to very awkward introductions with him explaining its meaning in the simplest possible way he could with his own vaguely (very much) struggling Korean. It was really his own mistake not to change over to a Korean username, but he was too well known on the server as the ‘Chinese guy’ by now that changing it would just be confusing. 

And not to mention people tend to be rather fascinated by his ‘foreign-ness’ and give him a lot of free stuff. Minghao was purebred Chinese, and no well brought up Chinese would ever say no to free stuff. 

KoreanDicaprio replies for the both of them, saving Wolfgirl98 from an extremely salty message from an irritated Minghao: _‘You’re welcome, Wolfgirl98, please don’t hesitate to ask us for help again in the future :)_ ’ 

Minghao rolls his eyes; his partner thinks he’s _such_ a gentleman, doesn’t he.

“Where’s the adapter we bought last week?” his roommate calls out to him, Minghao swivelling around in his chair to look over at what Mingyu was doing over at the back of their dorm room. The tall giant of a boy currently has his head stuck in one of their cupboards, just about to forcibly enter it in search of the plug adapter they’d bought the previous week for some of their internationally purchased appliances. Minghao scrunches up his nose in disgust as Mingyu sneezes into his hand from some of the dust in the cupboard, wiping his hand on the back of his trousers without a care. 

All the girls in school seemed to think he was _so_ handsome and cool; if only they could see him now…

He turns back to his game. “It’s in the top drawer by the water cooler,” Minghao says without much thought, having long gotten used to finding things for Mingyu when he ‘lost’ them in their tiny ass dorm room. A new group of players was moving towards them, all looking a little too well equipped for a simple stroll around the map. Minghao cracks his knuckles loudly, smirking at the sound of Mingyu’s sniff of horror and preparing his fingers for a PvP. 

 _‘Would you fellows like to duel for that necklace?’_ the leader of the new group, a male player named DawnFighter (why) asks them. Minghao tries to ignore how Wolfgirl98 moves to hide behind him and KoreanDicaprio. 

 _‘What can you offer us?’_ Minghao types out, the words appearing in the world chat. 

He could almost imagine Dawnfighter sneering as he reads the reply: _‘We have a rare dagger of Emperor Qing that boosts +60 stealth, interested?’_

Now _that_ Minghao could get onto to. 

‘ _Wolfgirl98_?’ Korean Dicaprio asks in their private party chat, _‘Do you mind?’_

_‘I can’t beat him! He looks about level 80, he’ll cream me!’_

Minghao replies before KoreanDicaprio could: _‘I’ll duel him, but I’ll get to keep the dagger and you can keep your necklace, sound fair?’_

 _‘Okay, InfinitePotential!’_ Wolfgirl98 exclaims, not worried in the slightest that her necklace would be taken from her. After all, Minghao was at level 135 now, he could destroy that guy with one hand, no, _three fingers_ if he was gonna be really cocky about it. 

Without a second thought, Minghao issues an official duel challenge to DawnFighter: _‘Tonight, 6pm in front the Red Lotus Bar, see you there.’_

Oh Minghao is looking forward to knocking this guy down a few levels, it’s always been one of his greatest pleasures. KoreanDicaprio was typing a direct message to Minghao in a private chat and Minghao looks on curiously at the small, white Korean characters appearing in the chatbox. 

 _‘We’ve kind of been married a while, huh?’_ KoreanDicaprio had messaged, Minghao frowning in confusion at the vague words. Yeah, it’d been a few months, but they hadn’t exactly married for any particularly sentimental reason, it had just been for the sake of advancing in the game. 

 _‘Yeah, four months, why?’_ he hopes his perplexity isn’t conveyed in his reply; Minghao had maintained a tough guy sort of image ever since he’d first started playing and he’s loathe to ruin it after all this time. 

KoreanDicaprio’s next message nearly has Minghao falling off in his chair in shock: _‘So do you want to meet up?’_

Hell no, bad, _bad_ idea. How does he get out of this…

 _‘No need, we just fight well in the game together, we don’t need to meet up,’_ would that suffice as enough of a deterrent for him? It wasn’t that Minghao doesn’t _like_ KoreanDicaprio, in fact he’s been more then pleasant and accommodating to him these four months of partnership. Minghao just doesn’t think it’s necessary: mixing his real life and his online life is never going to be a good idea, no sir. 

KoreanDicaprio is midway through typing out a new message when a loud pop rings out throughout the room, the lights going dark along with every other electrical appliance in their dorm room. 

Minghao had never been more grateful that he uses a laptop rather than a desktop than at that very moment. 

“My fucking god—did you _seriously_ just blow out the power _again_ , you idiot,” Minghao slams his laptop closed, completely forgetting about his game in the face of certain death from their RA if he manages to find out they screwed up the circuits again. First order of business: check if any other rooms in the dorm are affected. 

Poking his head out of their door, Minghao listens carefully for any groans or curses, and hearing none, figured it must only be the circuit in their room that Mingyu blew out ( _again_ , he adds once more for good measure). That’s good, a lot less messy than that one time when Mingyu managed to black out their entire wing and earned them a months probation from the RA. Mingyu looks sheepish as Minghao reenters the room with a scowl, gripping nervously at the hem of his shirt as he leans against the counter by the wall. “What did you _do,_ Kim Mingyu?” 

Mingyu pouts at the blatant disrespect from the younger; though they were the same age, Mingyu has always insisted on being the ‘Hyung’ of the pair seeing as how he was born earlier in the year than Minghao. “I was trying out the new straighteners I ordered online and when I plugged it in and turned it on something popped, and well, here we are, whoops…” 

A child, an _actual_ child. 

“Get out the toolbox,” Minghao says curtly, padding the familiar trail over to the fusebox in the corner of their room and prying open the cover. He and Mingyu are Computer Science majors at Seoul National University not Engineering Science majors, and theoretically should be nowhere near qualified to go around fixing fuse boxes like Minghao did much too often for his own liking. But after the first few times of having to call in a sneaky electrician and getting caught at least twice, Minghao learned to fix the shit that Mingyu screwed up on his own. 

Fiddling with the fuse that blew out and grabbing the spare one they had stocked up on, Minghao quickly replaces it and takes the opportunity to check up on the wiring and such on in case any of them had gone KO after such constant abuse from his taller roommate. In the end only one of the wires was in need of replacing, which Minghao fixes with ease as Mingyu stands to the side and holds up the box of tools for him. 

“You know, we take the same course but sometimes I feel like we’re not really in the same level, Myungho-yah,” Mingyu mutters, packing up the tools that Minghao had carelessly thrown at him. 

Minghao snorts. “It’s cos’ you’re an idiot, Gyu.” 

“How the rest of the school sees you as some adorable little fairy boy I have no idea, you’re so rude,” Mingyu grabs Minghao into a headlock, digging his fist into Minghao’s silver hair and mussing up the careful style Minghao had arranged that morning. “Oh shit why is my hand blue!What is this, Myungho!” 

And that would be the hair chalk. 

Shoving Mingyu off with a well placed elbow to the ribs, Minghao rushes over to the mirror they had hanging on the wall and checked if too much of it had been smudged off by Mingyu’s unhygienic paws. He gnaws at his lip; it would suffice for the rest of the day. 

“I’m late for my dance class because of you,” Minghao deadpans, fixing a few stray strands of hair as he spoke. Mingyu frowns, confused (his natural state).

“So…?”

“So you’re gonna take me there, you know I don’t like taking the subway,” he decides against wearing his new white Nikes despite how tantalisingly beautiful they look on their shoe rack, seeing as how he was about to teach a class of excitable 8 year olds with a tendency of stepping on feet. His phone rings suddenly in his pocket and both he and Mingyu jump, the loud Chinese music bouncing off the walls of their dorm room. “Chan? Why’re you calling?” 

Their second roommate, Lee Chan, was another part time dance instructor at the studio Minghao works at, though he specialises in a completely different style than Minghao does. “Ah, _hyung_ , you’re like _so_ late what are you doing? Boss is gonna kill you,” Chan scolds through the speakers of his phone, his voice chastising enough to make him and Mingyu duck their heads in shame. For the youngest member of their trio, Chan is definitely the most responsible. 

“Ah, ah, I’m on the way, nearly there, five minutes,” Minghao tries to close the door to their room as quietly as possible, knowing very well how sensitive Chan was to all sorts of sounds. There’d actually been one time when Minghao had pulled an all nighter because of an international PvP tournament he’d been competing in, and Chan had been able to tell _exactly_ how many hours of sleep he’d gotten just from the sound of his yawn. It was pretty scary, actually. 

The two of them must have looked a sight; both towering at about 180cm (Mingyu a lot more) sporting brightly coloured hair, squeezed onto Mingyu’s tiny red moped and travelling at a whopping speed of _30mph_ down the streets of Seoul. “You just had to get the moped, didn’t you, not even a bike—a _moped_.” 

“It was cute, okay!” 

 

* * *

 

“So, Junhui, you’ll be graduating soon?” his uncle has a pinched sort of expression on his face, the girly, florally pink drink he was sipping on doing nothing to soften the sternness. Junhui sighs softly; why is it that literally every single member of his family all look like they have some sort of stick lodged up their asses when, ironically enough, that was a hobby of _his_ that they rather disapprove of. “I’ve heard from the dean of your department that you’ve been maintaining your top position, nothing less to be expected of the Wen heir.” 

Wen heir, Wen heir—if Junhui got a Won every time someone from his family called him that he could buy off the very company they were trying to force him to take over. Heir sounds so stuffy; who even says that nowadays? ’Tis the twenty-first century, for god’s sake. 

Junhui takes a gulp of his tea, letting the gently steeped flavour roll around in his mouth for a moment, definitely not just to avoid speaking for another ten seconds. “Thank you, Uncle,” he finally manages after a good amount of contemplation, wondering what he could possibly say that wouldn’t lead to another long lecture on to stop fooling around and _‘take over the goddamn company Junhui!’_. 

He’d thought he’d made it clear to his parents when he was younger that he had no interest in the company whatsoever, having had more of an interest in the the practical, hands on side of tech development rather than mergers and meetings. Though, Soonyoung _has_ been calling him deaf as of late, so perhaps hearing issues run in the family seeing as how his family had _obviously_ not gotten the memo. 

The obnoxious ringtone Seokmin had set for him blares out of his front pocket, earning him a dirty look from his uncle as Junhui smiles sheepishly and glances down at his lap to check his phone. It’s a message from his roommates in their group chat; hadn’t he told them he’d be meeting with his uncle for lunch? 

 **edward kwon:**

_the school fairy is teaching today O.O_

**my sunshine** : 

_how does he still look so angelic when hes sweaty???_

_no one looks good when theyre sweaty_

_god is unfair_

**the dramatic one:**

_[the dramatic one sent an image]_

The school fairy? Who is that? Frowning, Junhui taps to download and open up the picture Seungkwan sent, deliberately angling his phone screen up and towards himself as he notices his Uncle trying to peer over at its contents. What if it was something inappropriate, Seungkwan isn’t exactly known for being the purest in their group; Junhui would never hear the end of it from his family then. 

The picture loads up and Junhui’s eyes widen at the rather blurry image of a smiling boy with silver and blue hair facing a class of elementary school children, his eyes tired but still bright and cheery. Seokmin was right: he does look rather angelic despite the sweat dripping from his temples. Junhui runs a hand unconsciously through his own long, dark brown hair, wondering how someone could look so good with such an unusual hair colour. Junhui had gone blond a while back when Soonyoung insisted he ‘make a change’, and Junhui had been too scarred by that incident to venture outside of natural, dark colours ever since. 

**the dramatic one:**

_OMG HE SAW ME!!_

_[the dramatic one sent an image]_

The new picture showed the same boy, however the smile on his cheeks had fallen away to leave behind only wide eyed shock. It was actually a lot more blurry than the first one, almost like Seungkwan had been moving as the picture was taken. Knowing the trio, they’d probably been peeking in where they shouldn’t be and ran when they got caught. They’re so embarrassing sometimes… Junhui wonders exactly how people like them could ever want to be friends with someone like himself, though he’ll always be grateful for it nonetheless. 

Junhui shoves his phone back into his pocket, meeting his uncle’s disapproving eyes with a grin. His roommate’s antics have put him in a better mood, so hopefully he’ll be able to go through this lunch fast and head back to meet with them. “So, Uncle, I’ve heard that you recently purchased a new car.” 

His uncle literally seems to light up at the mention of his brand new Porsche and quickly forgets all about convincing Junhui to take over the company in favour of blabbering on about the newest addition to his collection. All Junhui has to do is nod and ‘ooh’ at the appropriate times until their food comes, and judging by the savoury aroma wafting gently into their private room, it wouldn’t be too long now. 

“Do consider, Junhui,” his uncle pats him on the shoulder as Junhui stands up to bid him goodbye, having opted to stay for a while longer to finish his tea while his uncle leaves early to get to a meeting. What could he say? It’s good tea. “Your father sends his regards, and your mother asks if you could call her back soon. They miss you, you know.” 

Junhui feels the seed of guilt blooming in the pit of his belly but ignores it, forcing a nonchalant grin onto his lips as he bows respectfully. “Of course, Uncle, drive safely.” 

With one last wave Junhui returns back to his seat, pouring himself a fresh cup of tea and warming his hands with it as he holds it up to his lips. He’s always had relatively cold hands and feet, and while Junhui like to joke that it was because of his warm heart, his parents prefer the other explanation in which he’s just terribly unhealthy and needs to return to China ASAP. But there’s just nothing left for him in China, and he hasn’t spent all these years struggling to perfect his Korean to how it is now just to waste it all by going back home. 

**edward kwon:**

_look my fellow subjects_

_the almighty Moon Junhwi has left us on read_

_oh how shall we go on_

He rolls his eyes at Soonyoung’s dramatics as he pulls out his phone once more, scrolling through the newer messages with amusement. 

**the dramatic one:**

_i risked my life 2 take pictures of our elusive school fairy and this is how he thnks us_

**my sunshine:**

_wow_

_unbelievable_

**edward kwon:**

_amazing wow_

_yeobo you’re so funny <3_

**my sunshine:**

_aigoo halmeoni you flatter me so <3_

**edward kwon:**

_< 3 :*_

Junhui types out a reply despite the building giggles in his throat at the ever classic grandma and grandpa skit Soonyoung and Seokmin do every so often, fingers flying across the letters much like when he was executing a tough combo. 

**handsome guy (大帅哥):**

_Who is this ‘school fairy’?_

**the dramatic one:**

_GASPPPPPPPP_

_he doesnt noe the school fairy_

_sacrilege_

**edward kwon:**

_wow you literally spelt know wrong yet you can spell sacrilege_

_proud of you boo_

**the dramatic one:**

_i smell insults_

**handsome guy:**

_No that’s just you_

**the dramatic one:**

_RUDE_

_see if i send pictures of our fairy next time_

**my sunshine:**

_thats Seo Myungho_

_hes a second year in our department_

_super smart but he doesnt really talk to people besides his roommates_

_they say hes cute like a fairy_

**edward kwon:**

_isn’t that because he’s not good at korean or smth?_

_ooh junhwi I think he’s from china too_

_;—))))))_

Junhui’s eyebrows fly up behind his fringe; he wasn’t aware of any other Chinese students in their department besides himself. Though, he is a second year, so that’s probably why Junhui wasn’t known of him before today. Junhui hasn’t lived on campus since midway through their third year when his roommate’s terrible hygiene and sock washing habits had gotten too much for him and he’d moved into the apartment his parents had bought for him when he had first come to Korea. 

He had never been planning to actually use it, seeing as how Junhui wanted to live as much like an ordinary Korean university student as he possibly could and mingle with his peers, but there’s only so many dirty socks and underwear he can take before it gets too much. 

**handsome guy:**

_Is he still there?_

**the dramatic one:**

_ohohoho is someone interested_

_3:)_

**handsome guy:**

_I’m interested in any Chinese student_

_Maybe he’ll be able to take spicy food better than you weaklings_

**edward kwon:**

_no he left a while ago :(_

_I take offence to that!_

_I’m awesome with spicy food_

_they call me Edward Spicy Kwon_

**my sunshine:**  
****

_wasnt it edward sexy kwon two days ago?_

**edward kwon:**

_I go by many names_

_sexy is but one of them_

**handsome guy:**

_Did someone call for a sexy guy?_

**The dramatic one:**

_gtfo_

Grinning one last time, he slips his phone into his pocket and finishes off the remainder of his tea, blowing on his hands to warm them since it had gone cool quite a while ago. It had transitioned into spring a good while ago and was actually even nearing _summer,_ so why in the bloody world was Junhui feeling so goddamned cold. He retrieves his scarf from the chair beside him and wraps it around his neck, making sure that it covered his nose and his ears. 

The last thing he needs is a lecture from Soonyoung about freezing his ears off, _again_. 

He exits the private room his uncle had booked for them and feels a chill running down his spine at the sudden influx of sound in the main cafe; he’s never been one to really enjoy surplus noise, though he has grown to be slightly more numb to it over the years of being friends with the gag trio known as his roommates. After a quick glance around, Junhui feels some of the tension flood from his body as there wasn’t anyone particularly paying attention to him like they do in school sometimes. Always whispering, giggling, taking pictures; it gets a bit stressful sometimes. 

Must the scarf—he should wear it more often. 

His sweep of the shop comes to a halt as his gaze falls upon a strangely familiar head of silver and blue hair, eyes narrowing as he focuses in on its owner in curiosity. The first thing he sees is a pair of unusually pointed ears, littered with an assortment of studs and rings that he would _never_ admit to anyone made his heart give a particularly hard thump against his ribs. Then came the face; Junhui has never been more grateful for the woollen scarf Seungkwan had gotten him for his birthday covering his face right then because he was surely at least five different shades of red and it just wouldn’t do for him to be caught in that kind of state in public. 

Junhui shakes off the sudden tremor that had built up in his fingers and forces himself to look away from the boy—Seo Myungho—heading to the door before he was late in meeting up with his roommates for their gaming session. A familiar theme song has him pausing in his tracks, his head whipping around to look back at Myungho who is embarrassedly plugging in a pair of earphones into his laptop, the detailed background of the Seventeen Diamonds login screen drawing his attention. 

No way. 

No _way_. 

Refusing to worry if he was looking like a complete stalker, Junhui inches closer to where Myungho was sat over by the window to peer sneakily over his shoulder and read his user ID. 

超越无限? A Chinese username? Those are rare on Korean servers, unless he was using a VPN to get onto a Chinese server or something—but no, that was definitely Korean in the chatbox. 

“May I help you, sir?” Junhui nearly jumped out of his own skin as the young waitress speaks up suddenly from beside him, obviously having thought he was waiting to be served while he was awkwardly spying on his hoobae. Thankfully Myungho seems to be fully immersed in his current battle and doesn’t turn around at the commotion, his long, thin fingers tapping furiously at his keyboard in a way that has Junhui utterly enthralled. Who knew fingers could be so attractive? 

“No, thank you, I was just leaving,” he says hurriedly, tightening his scarf around his neck and peeling himself away from watching Myungho _completely destroy_ the player he’s fighting against. The cool spring air washes over him as he steps out of the cafe and Junhui inhales deeply, trying to relax before he ended up walking straight out onto the road or something equally idiotic. 

超越无限… 

Junhui would be ashamed to call himself a computer science student if he couldn’t find (read: stalk) people online, and it just so happens that his three most dearest friends in the world were the biggest gossips and nerds he knows. So just you wait, Seo Myungho, just you wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo everyoneee!! This wasn't the Junhao fic i'd been intending to post for his birthday and I'm horrendously late regardless, I've had this one in the old dusty archives for a while and I finally had the burst of inspiration I needed to edit it and post it so here we are! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of this fic! I'm really excited to see what kind of feedback I get on this and I will try my best to update this alongside my main kid!svt fic (which if you haven't read you should definitely check out!)!!! Idk I just feel that Junhao deserves all the love and more so here we are with yet another Junhao fic to add to collection of fics already on this site. I love the idea of gamer!svt so when I watched LoveO2O I was immediately inspired and well here we are!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and please do leave a comment and some kudos if you fancy, it really makes my day <3


End file.
